Missing Scene in Russian
by airmac
Summary: Чейз и Камерон обсуждают отношения между Хаусом и Уилсоном. Спойлеры к 5-му сезону! Глава 4 написана после просмотра серии 5/09 Last Resort. Количество слов: 6386
1. Chapter 1

Чейз напряженно смотрел Кубок Трех Наций, когда услышал, как открылась дверь и зашла его подруга. Первый тайм был уже позади и он надеялся, что у Камерон будут другие дела, прежде чем она отвлечет его от игры. Австралия опережала соперников всего на одну попытку, им стоило быть осторожнее с Ол Блэкс, если они хотели завладеть кубком.

"Ты знаешь этого нового парня?" голос Камерон донесся из кухни, "Он все время ошивается вокруг Хауса."

"Мне все равно." ответил Чейз не отрывая своего взгляда от телевизора.

"Он что, пытается найти кого-то, чтобы заменить Уилсона?" Камерон не надеялась услышать ответ, но тем не менее спросила это вслух.

Она приготовила себе чашку кофе и присоединилась к Чейзу на диване, взглянув на экран. Это был не первый раз, когда она заставала его за просмотром этой странной игры, чем-то похожей на американский футбол. Однажды он попытался объяснить ей правила, но она ничего не поняла и сказала, что в обычном футболе правила намного проще.

Повернувшись к нему она спросила, "Почему бы тебе не навестить его?"

Камерон явно не разделяла его интереса к этой игре, тем более он всегда мог посмотреть ее позже.

"Кого?" Чейз даже не взглянул на нее, надеясь, что она поймет намек и оставит его в покое. Все что ему надо было это 40 минут, чтобы досмотреть игру.

"Ты знаешь, о ком я говорю."

"Нет, не знаю."

"Знаешь, где я только что была?"

"Не знаю, но у меня предчувствие, что ты мне сейчас все равно расскажешь."

"Хватит смотреть эту дурацкую игру! Я пытаюсь поговорить с тобой!"

Чейз глубоко вздохнул и нехотя остановил плеер. Он записал игру раньше и мечтал посмотреть ее весь день. Но шансов объяснить Камерон, что это была финальная игра в кубке у него не было.

"Хорошо, я весь внимание."

"Я была у Уилсона."

"Ну и что?"

Она не ожидала подобного ответа. Чейз был ревнивым парнем и она думала, что он по крайней мере заинтересуется, зачем она ходила к онкологу.

"Так почему ты не навестишь его?"

"Уилсона? А зачем?"

"Он должен знать, что люди переживают за него."

"Он знает, что мы переживаем, но это ему не поможет."

"Ему нужны сейчас его друзья."

"Я сомневаюсь, что он считает меня своим другом. Кстати, у него есть друг, но он отказывается с ним говорить."

"Он скорбит, его нельзя сейчас оставлять одного." Камерон проигнорировала намек Чейза, так как разговор был о Чейзе, а не о Хаузе.

"Один или нет, это ничего не изменит."

"Неужели ты так уверен? А если бы что-то случилось с твоим любимым человеком? Ты не хотел бы, чтобы рядом с тобой были твои друзья?"

На секунду его сердце сжалось только от самой мысли, что что-то могло случиться с Камерон, но как обычно он смог это скрыть.

"Я не думаю, что это что-либо поменяло бы." Он был один, когда умерла его мать, и уже не помнил, хотел ли он чтобы кто-то был рядом или нет.

"Может причина в другом?" Сначала она была уверена, что Чейз не хотел навещать Уилсона, потому что ему было наплевать, но теперь она увидела, что дело было не только в этом. "Ты говорил с Хаусом?"

"Говорил, но мы не обсуждали Уилсона."

"Он хоть немного переживает из-за случившегося? Он так отчаянно пытается не дать ему уехать, но при этом не делает ничего, чтобы остановить его."

"Ты так думаешь? А мне кажется, что он сделал больше чем достаточно, больше чем кто бы то ни было."

"Этого не достаточно! Он не сожалеет о том, что случилось."

"Это не его чертова вина!"

Чейз никогда раньше не кричал на нее. Она не ожидала этого. Первой реакцией было заставить его извиниться, но потом она заметила, как он опустил глаза и уткнулся в точку на полу. Он и так чувствовал себя виноватым.

"Я не говорю, что это его вина." Тихо произнесла Камерон.

"Никто не говорит этого, но все имеют это ввиду. Он просто позвонил своему другу за помощью, что в этом такого?"

Она ничего не ответила, может он был прав.

"Он не знал, что Эмбер приедет вместо Уилсона! Он не знал, что она сядет с ним в автобус! Он не знал, что они разобьются! Если бы был хоть один шанс умереть вместо нее, он бы сделал это! Он ничего не может изменить! Конечно он может убить себя, но это не вернет ее. Если бы он считал, что это сделает Уилсона счастливее, он бы сделал и это!"

Она молчала. Это был первый раз, когда Чейз поделился своими мыслями о том, что случилось.

"Я делал эту чертову операцию у него на мозгу! Уилсон был там! Он должен был остановить его - это было самоубийство! Форман был прав, когда отказался ассистировать."

Камерон вспомнила Чейза после операции. Ей казалось, что если бы Хаус не поправился, Чейз бросил бы медицину и уехал.

"Но это все не делает потерю Уилсона менее..."

"Камерон, он винит Хауса. Говорит, что нет, но на самом деле винит!" Чейз прервал ее, отчаявшись добиться ее понимания. "Неужели ты не видишь это?! Он обвиняет Хауса в том что случилось с Эмбер!"

"Ему надо кого-то винить, так легче справляться."

"Тогда почему он не обвиняет производителей лекарства от гриппа? Водителя автобуса? Водителя грузовика, который в них врезался?"

Она укоризненно посмотрела на него, это было совсем не то, что она имела ввиду.

"Почему он не винит себя в том, что его не было дома, когда Хаус звонил?"

"Может он и винит. И тем не менее, у него есть право уехать."

"Я не говорю, что у него нет права уезжать. Но говорить Хаусу, что он должен был быть один в этом автобусе... Это просто неправильно."

"Он сказал это? Тебе?" Ей казалось, что Уилсон не разговаривал с Чейзом.

Чейз опять посмотрел на пол. "Он сказал это Хаусу."

В комнате воцарилась тишина.

"Ты же сказал, что вы с Хаусом не обсуждали Уилсона?"

Чейз не ответил, в этом не было нужды.

Вдруг Камерон поняла, что произошло. Хаус бы никогда не обсуждал свои и Уилсона проблемы с кем бы то ни было, если бы... Если бы Чейз не был тем, кто должен был заменить онколога.

"Я не хочу, чтобы ты становился его Уилсоном."

"Что?" Чейз не мог понять, о чем она говорила.

"Я не хочу терять тебя..."

_От Автора:  Пожалуйста поделитесь своим мнением! Любая критика поможет мне _совершенствоваться_. _

_Если кто-то готов выступить в роли редактора или соавтора, то я была бы рада _сотрудничать_!  Есть еще две небольшие главы, обещаю перевести их в ближайшие дни! _

Пояснения касательно Регби:

Кубок Трех Наций - самый престижный трофей в Южном полушарии, проводится между командами: Австалии, Южной Африки и Новой Зеландии (Ол Блэкс).


	2. Chapter 2

_Огромное спасибо _**morinen** _за редактирование!_

_От автора: Каждая глава - это как бы вырезанная сцена из определенной серии. Нравится мне сейчас больше всех Чейз (раньше кстати Хаус и Уилсон__), так что пишу я про него и его тараканов, возможно многим это будет не интересно._

_Большая часть этой главы была написана до просмотра 5/04 Birthmarks, но окончательный вариант был сделан после. _

_(Продолжение диалога из предыдущей главы.)_

Камерон могла заботиться о ком угодно: о пациентах которых она видела лишь раз в жизни, о Хаусе, которому на это было абсолютно наплевать, о Уилсоне, хотя ему сейчас было не до этого, даже о Формане, который был еще хуже Хауса, - но она никогда не волновалась о нем. По крайней мере никогда не показывала этого.

Чейз улыбнулся, это было что-то новенькое.

"Почему ты смеешься?"

"Да так... Я просто думаю, что ты не права. Мы с ним даже не друзья."

"Еще нет. Но я чувствую, он что-то задумал насчет тебя. Увольнение, боулинг, вечно заставляет тебя оперировать своих пациентов."

"С каких это пор увольнение - это признак дружбы?"

"Конечно это не признак, но мы говорим о Хаусе. Ты не мог быть его другом пока работал на него."

"А боулинг? Это было полгода назад и он сбежал!" Чейз считал Хауса гениальным засранцем, но никак не своим другом. Более того у него не было друзей, ему очень повезло, что у него была Камерон.

"Тогда почему он разговаривал с тобой о Уилсоне?"

"Я не знаю... Может потому что я единственный, кто считает, что Хаус не виноват?"

"А почему ты единственный, кто так считает?"

Чейз не знал, что ответить. Он предполагал, что в глубине души Хаус винил себя, может ему надо было услышать хоть от кого-нибудь, что это была не его вина?

"Камерон, послушай, я не знаю, что на тебя нашло. Возможно ты проводишь слишком много времени с Уилсоном, а он сейчас не в лучших отношениях с Хаусом. Но я уверен, что они разберутся между собой рано или поздно."

В знак примирения он подвинулся ближе и притянул ее к себе. Она не стала сопротивляться и дала себя обнять.

"У тебя нет причин волноваться из-за меня." Он нежно поцеловал ее в лоб.

Камерон вздохнула, "Он вампир. Он высосет все из тебя все соки и оставит тебя одиноким, разбитым и несчастным. Таким же как он. Таким же как Уилсон сейчас."

Чейз не ответил, он просто вздохнул и улыбнулся. Это было так приятно: знать, что кто-то переживает за тебя.

Ему захотелось сделать для Камерон что-то приятное в ответ.

"Хочешь, я приготовлю сэндвичи? Настоящие, а не вашу американскую подделку."

"Нет уж, смотри свою игру, я сама сделаю."

"Ты не умеешь готовить ничего кроме пиццы, а игру я могу посмотреть позже."

Она улыбнулась, поднялась с дивана и бросила ему пульт.

Камерон была на кухне, когда в квартире раздалось пронзительное пищание пейджера.

"Это твой или мой?" Она крикнула Чейзу из кухни.

"Кажется это мой." Чейз тихонько чертыхнулся, когда прочитал сообщение.

Через две минуты он уже стоял в дверях кухни. "Мне надо идти."

"Что случилось? Ты же поменялся с Портманом, чтобы мы провели вечер вместе."

Чейз не мог заставить себя посмотреть ей в глаза и пялился на пол. "Это... неотложный вызов."

"Неотложный? Тогда наверное это был мой пейджер." Она не могла не заметить его виноватый вид. "Это Хаус, да?"

Чейз просто кивнул. В свете их последнего разговора, вызов Хауса только доказывал ее правоту.

"Чего он хочет?"

"Его пациенту нужна срочная операция."

"В нашей больнице достаточно хирургов, почему ты?"

"Ты знаешь почему. Возможно он сделал что-нибудь чего не стоило делать, теперь ему надо, что бы его кто-то прикрыл."

"Разве это не доказывает, что я права?"

"Послушай, ты же знаешь, что Хаус как правило не ошибается. Просто иногда случаи бывают не такие простые. Неужели ты не хотела бы помочь?"

"Нет, не хотела бы." Они оба знали, что это была неправда, но она не дала ему ответить, "Ты ничего не знаешь, об этом пациенте? А если он умрет у тебя на столе? Это будет твоя вина!"

"Кто сказал, что он умрет?"

"Те кому нужна срочная операция, обычно не очень здоровы!"

"Камерон, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? Просто остался дома? Если Хаус просит меня, значит никто за это больше не возьмется."

"Значит и тебе не стоит за это браться! Ты не должен все время защищать его! Это ты никак не оставишь его в покое, а не я! Уилсон сказал, что именно это разрушило их дружбу - он слишком оберегал его, это закончилось плохо для обоих."

"Прости... Мне надо идти." Он не видел никаких причин продолжать этот спор.

А Камерон даже не удосужилась проводить его до двери.

--- --- ---

Хаус зашел в кафетерий и был искренне удивлен встретить Чейза в очереди. Он присоединился к нему не обращая внимание на недовольное бурчание людей, которые стояли за австралийцем.

Взглянув на поднос Чейза он сказал, "Я думал, ты не питаешься фаст фудом. Неужели Камерон совсем не умеет готовить?"

Чейз глубоко вздохнул. Лучше бы Хаус сейчас не приставал к нему, иначе он мог сорваться. "Я бы поел дома, если бы кое-кто меня не вызвал."

"Ты хреново выглядишь." Хаусу было приятно подкалывать людей, а сейчас у него был редкий шанс вывести из себя австралийца. "Бессонная ночь, а тебе надо еще остаться на дневную смену, не так ли?"

"Все благодаря вам, Хаус. Любой студент мог провести эту операцию! Я до сих пор не понимаю, зачем надо было вызывать меня."

"Зачем?" Хаус удивленно спросил, как будто ответ на этот вопрос был очевиден. "Вы незаменимы, _доктор Чейз_."

Подошла их очередь оплачивать.

"Посчитайте нас вместе, он оплатит." Хаус махнул головой в сторону Чейза.

"Я не собираюсь за вас платить."

"Не стоило тебя увольнять."

"Слишком поздно." Чейз оплатил свою еду и пошел искать свободный столик.

Он не удивился, когда Хаус присоединился к нему, но был удивлен тем, что тот был без подноса с едой.

"Неужели ты не собираешься съязвить? Сказать что-нибудь обидное?" Хаус слегка расстроился, что у Чейза был всего один сэндвич и он не мог ничего стащить.

"О чем это вы?"

"Не надо прикидываться, ты знаешь о чем! О моем отце."

"А что я должен сказать?"

"Что-то очень обидное. Тем более, что это я лишил тебя возможности попрощаться с твоим папочкой."

"Может это было и к лучшему."

"Ты не был так уверен, когда мы с тобой говорили об этом в последний раз. А теперь ты говоришь, что ты бы не поехал, даже если бы у тебя был шанс?"

Чейз вздохнул, он ненавидел обсуждать своих родителей. "Я действительно не знаю."

"Все советуют мне поехать. Ты что скажешь? Оба наших отца были подонками. Одна лишь разница, что мать у тебя была такая же."

"Хаус, не надо." Одного взгляда было достаточно, чтобы понять, что если отца хоть и нехотя, Чейз готов был обсуждать, то тему матери он затрагивать не хотел.

"Какие мы чувствительные. Давай, скажи, что бы ты сделал, если бы был на моем месте?"

"Я не на вашем месте и я не знаю."

"Ты бесполезен! В отличие от своей подружки. Кстати она заходила сегодня утром ко мне. Очевидно я вчера прервал что-то интересное. Обучал Камерон какому-нибудь извращенному сексу? Мне надо было предупредить бедную девушку о тебе."

За годы работы с Хаусом, Чейз лучше других научился игнорировать его замечания.

"Она хотела поговорить о тебе."

Хаус не ошибся, последняя фраза зацепила австралийца. Чейз оторвался от своей еды и посмотрел на своего бывшего босса.

"Да не волнуйся ты так. Она просто боится потерять то, что считает принадлежит ей."

"Что она сказала?" Процедил сквозь зубы Чейз. Какое она имела право обсуждать их ссору с Хаусом? Он и без того лез куда не надо.

"Она сказала, что я хочу заполучить тебя и сделать тебя таким же несчастным как Уилсон." Несмотря на то что Хаус считал, что он держал беседу под контролем, упомянутый им же друг, напомнил ему о неразрешенной проблеме. "Она просто не хочет закончить как Эмбер." Тихо добавил он.

"Хаус, вы не убивали ее."

"Я знаю."

Хаус не замечал, что при упоминании Эмбер, грусть затмевала все остальные эмоции на его лице.

Когда Чейз посмотрел на него с несвойственной для него жалостью, он решил быстро сменить тему.

"Как насчет боулинга завтра вечером?"

"Неинтересно, вы все равно проиграете."

"Мы могли бы играть каждую неделю. В какой из дней Камерон встречается со своей приставучей подружкой?"

"Я пас."

"Мамочка не отпустит тебя?"

Чейз не ответил. Он засунул последний кусок сэндвича себе в рот и глотнул кофе. Хаус испытывал его. Ухватиться ли он за первую возможность проводить с ним больше времени или нет.

Хаус улыбнулся. Чейз прошел тест.

"Странно, она упомянула что-то типо того, что ты выступаешь в роли Уилсона. А Форман считает, что он превращается в меня. Может вам с Форманом побольше времени проводить вместе?"

"Форман ненавидит меня."

"Да, нет. Он просто завидует. Он проведет остаток своих дней здесь, жалуясь на свою невезучую судьбу и обвиняя во всем меня. Только потому что он слишком гордый, чтобы двигаться дальше. Он бы мог выбрать любую специальность помимо диагностики, но это было слишком низко для него."

Чейзу тяжело было скрыть свою улыбку. Это было первое одобрение его выбора Хаусом. Он допил свой кофе.

Хаус слегка наклонился вперед, чтобы взглянуть Чейзу в глаза. "Неужели тебе не стыдно сидеть здесь, есть, пить, когда твой бывший босс, человек которому ты обязан всем, чему ты научился, сидит напротив и умирает с голоду."

"Нет, не стыдно."

"А если я пойду и убью пациента, только потому что не смогу думать ни о чем кроме еды?"

"Хаус, что бы вы не сказали, я не буду чувствовать себя виноватым."

Хаус улыбнулся. Уилсону стоило бы поучиться безразличию у Чейза.

"Так что мне делать насчет похорон?"

"Я честно не знаю. Но что бы вы ни сделали, вы потом об этом пожалеете."

--- --- ---

Чейз тихо закрыл за собой дверь в квартиру. Было поздно и он не хотел будить Камерон. Опустив сумку на пол, он скинул с себя кроссовки.

В дверях появилась Камерон.

"Ты поговорил с Уилсоном?"

Чейз отрицательно покачал головой и пошел на кухню, чтобы достать себе пива.

Когда он вернулся, она уже сидела на диване подвернув под себя ноги и лениво перебирала каналы по телевизору.

Он тихонько устроился на противоположном конце, не зная насколько сильно она на него все еще сердилась.

Видя его нерешительность и то как он пытался сконцентрироваться на свой бутылке, вместо того чтобы посмотреть на нее, Камерон улыбнулась. Она придвинулась к нему и взяв его руку, положила к себе на плечи.

Восприняв это как знак примирения, Чейз отложил свою бутылку и крепко обнял ее обеими руками.

"Прости меня." Тихонько прошептала она.

"За что?" Уж кто и должен был извиниться так это он.

"Из-за твоего отца."

"Причем тут мой отец? Он уже давно мертв. Я пережил это." Хоть эта тема никогда не вызывала у него никаких позитивных эмоций, он попытался улыбнуться, чтобы показать Камерон, что он из-за этого больше не переживает.

"Когда ты ошибся с диагнозом Кайлы... Когда она умерла..." Камерон почувствовала, как его тело напряглось, она знала, что ему было крайне неприятно это вспоминать, но ей нужно было высказаться. "Это была случайность. Любой мог попасть в такую ситуацию. И все же она была мертва... Двое детей остались без матери... и я обвиняла тебя. Форман и я, мы обсуждали это в лаборатории, и он сказал, что тебя надо уволить, и я согласилась с ним... Мы не знали... Я не знала, что твой отец умер."

Чейз провел рукой по ее мягким волосам.

"Я тоже думал, что меня надо уволить."

Она крепко сжала его руку, как будто, боялась, что если не будет его держать, то он исчезнет. "Я так рада, что Уилсон вернулся."

"Я тоже."

"Так ты считаешь, Хаус расстроился из-за смерти своего отца?"

"Мы не выбираем своих родителей. И что бы они нам не сделали, она все равно останутся нашими родителями."

"Ты знал, что он не его биологический отец?"

"Нет, а с чего ты решила?"

"Хаус заказал тест на отцовство, когда вернулся."

"Как ты умудрилась узнать об этом?" Чейз удивлялся способностям своей девушки добывать информацию.

"Парень, который работает в лаборатории, все еще считает, что у него есть шанс вытащить меня на свидание."

"Так Хаус поехал на похороны, чтобы достать образец ДНК?! Вот сволочь! Почему он решил, что это был не его отец?" Чейз покачал головой, ему сложно было поверить в это. Хаус никогда не перестанет изумлять его.

Камерон прильнула к нему еще ближе. "Ты хотел бы, чтобы Роуан не был твоим отцом?"

"Я не думаю, что это что-то изменило бы." Желая замять тему своего отца, он спросил: "Может нам лучше переместиться в спальню?" Он устал как собака, а хороший секс творил чудеса.

В ответ она молча поднялась, держа его за руку, приглашая за собой.

Несмотря на ее выцветшую черную майку и широченные флисовые штаны, она показалась ему самой сексуальной женщиной на свете. Не удержавшись, он крепко обнял ее сзади и стал нежно целовать ее шею, получая удовлетворения от того как ее кожа покрывалась мурашками.

"Я думала, что ты хотел заняться этим в более удобной позиции."

"Хотел." Не отрываясь от ее шеи, он продолжил. "Я просто подумал, что завтра навещу этого парня из лаборатории."

Камерон засмеялась. Она обожала, когда он ревновал ее.


	3. Chapter 3

_Действие этой главы происходит в середине эпизода 5/06 Joy._

_Огромное спасибо _**morinen** _ за редактирование!_

Чейз устало провел рукой по лицу и повалился на скамейку в раздевалке. Он спас еще одну жизнь. Жизнь будущей дочери его шефа. Он не удивится, если новая команда Хауса опять назовет его подхалимом. Ему уже все равно. Он никогда не был тем человеком, которым казался другим, так зачем менять это теперь.

Услышав, что кто-то заходит в раздевалку, он быстро встал и открыл свой ящик. Вскоре он услышал знакомый стук трости.

"Зачем тебе понадобилось это делать? Ты убил стольких детей, но тебе надо было спасти именно этого!"

"Хаус, что вам нужно?" - спросил Чейз, даже не поворачиваясь к Хаусу.

"Я просто хочу знать, почему. Ты, наверное, боялся, что она уволит тебя?"

"Оставьте Кадди в покое, она имеет право быть счастливой". ― Чейз достал джинсы и майку, в которые собирался переодеться.

"В этом-то все и дело! Ребенок не принесет ей счастья. Она проклянет тот день, когда решилась на это". ― Хаус сел именно на то место, куда Чейз собирался положить свои вещи.

"Вы не знаете этого". ― Чейз переместился на другую скамейку.

"Я уверен в этом. Ты ведь веришь в Бога, не так ли?"

"Я ушел из семинарии".

"Я не говорю о семинарии. Я говорю о том, во что ты веришь".

Чейз не ответил, ожидая услышать продолжение очередной теории Хауса.

"А ты не думаешь, что если Бог не дал Кадди ее собственных детей, возможно, у него на то были веские причины, которые нам, жалким беспомощным существам, не понять?"

"Интересно, какие у Бога были причины, чтобы создать такого как вы."

"Какой вы стали дерганый, доктор Чейз. Ты мне нравился намного больше, когда работал на меня".

"К счастью, больше не работаю". ― Потеряв надежду, что Хаус уйдет, Чейз начал переодеваться.

"Ты хотел бы стать отцом?" ― Хаус пристально разглядывал накачанное тело своего бывшего подопечного, от чего Чейз покраснел, хотя старался делать вид, что ему все равно.

"Я не думал об этом".

"Ты врешь. Ты просто боишься, что Камерон еще не готова и пошлет тебя куда подальше, если ты хотя бы заикнешься об этом. Она все еще кричит мое имя, когда кончает?"

Чейз закатил глаза. Запихнув свои вещи в ящик, он закрыл его, потом перекинул сумку через плечо и направился к выходу.

Хаус поднялся вслед за ним.

"Ну так как? Кричит?"

"Мечтайте, Хаус". ― С этими словами и с довольной ухмылкой на лице Чейз вышел.

_От автора:_

_Глава короткая и в целом бессмысленная, написана после просмотра серии Joy, поэтому feedback-a не ожидаю, но тем не менее всегда приятно знать, если вам что-то понравилось или не понравилось :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Рейтинг: **NC-18**  
**ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ: sex, BDSM**

_Написано после просмотра серии 5/09 Last Resort_

_Выражаю ОГРОМНУЮ благодарность morinen за прекрасную редакторскую работу! Если бы вы прочитали этот рассказ до того как его оживили и придали художественности, вы бы прекрасно поняли, что я имею ввиду!_

Чейз перебирал ключи в руке, словно боялся вставить их в замочную скважину. Еще не поздно было уйти, поехать к себе, расслабиться. Камерон вряд ли будет искать его сегодня. Но чего он боялся? Ее все равно нет дома, а когда она придет, он уже будет спать.

Он ни на минуту не сомневался, что принял правильное решение, но она его никогда не поймет. Если бы Хаус отказался помогать в подобной ситуации, никто не осудил бы его - он же Хаус! А Чейзу еще долго придется выслушивать нравоучения Камерон, а, возможно, и Кадди. Он бы с удовольствием поехал домой, но ему все равно не избежать этого разговора, Так уж лучше покончить с этим побыстрее.

Наконец он вставил ключ и провернул его, открыв дверь в квартиру Камерон.

--- --- ---

На то чтобы добраться домой у Камерон ушло всего 10 минут. Если бы дороги всегда были такими пустыми! Нащупав в темноте выключатель, она зажгла свет. Первое, что бросилось в глаза - небрежно брошенная на пол сумка и кроссовки. Надо будет поговорить с Чейзом: если он собирается жить у нее, он не должен разбрасывать вещи, - она не позволит ему разводить здесь такой же бардак, какой она видела у него дома.

И вообще как он набрался наглости приехать к ней после сегодняшнего? Камерон сняла верхнюю одежду и решительно направилась искать Чейза.

Нашла она его спящим в ее кровати. Он лежал на спине, широко раскинув руки, так, что для нее самой толком не оставалось места, Но это было не важно, так как она все равно собиралась разбудить его.

Включенного света для этого оказалось недостаточно, Чейз продолжал храпеть как и раньше. На секунду ей стало его жалко, сон был жизненной необходимостью после 24-часовой смены. Но сегодня Чейз ни во что не поставил жизнь нескольких человек, так что она имела полное право лишить его сна.

"Чейз!" - окрик тоже не помог, тогда она села на кровать и стала тормошить его за плечо: "Просыпайся, Чейз! Нам надо поговорить".

Наконец он открыл глаза, но тут же закрыл их снова, щурясь от яркого света в комнате. Перевернувшись на бок, он уткнулся в подушку.

"Черт! Что случилось, Камерон?"

"Ах, что случилось? Девять человек взяли в заложники! В больнице, в которой ты, кстати, тоже работаешь! А ты даже не удосужился помочь с диф. диагнозом!"

"О боже, Камерон! Я так и знал!" - Он нехотя поднялся, не говоря больше ни слова, подобрал свои джинсы с пола и стал одеваться.

"Куда ты собрался?"

"Домой".

"Зачем тогда ты пришел ко мне?"

"Не знаю..." - Он натянул майку, затем свитер и направился в прихожую.

Камерон не была уверенна, что именно она хотела от него услышать, но она однозначно не хотела, чтобы он уходил.

"И сколько ты будешь вот так вот бегать от меня?"

"Я не бегаю, я просто хочу дать тебе время остыть, и мы сможем поговорить об этом позже".

"Остыть? Ты считаешь, что завтра я уже не буду помнить об этом?"

"Завтра или послезавтра не только ты - все об этом забудут".

"А люди, которых держали под прицелом, тоже забудут? А этот парень с простреленной ногой - он тоже забудет?"

"Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? Что мне очень жаль, что я поступил неправильно? Что я жалкий эгоистичный ублюдок?"

"Я не говорила этого".

Она молча наблюдала, как он натягивает кроссовки и куртку. Но только когда он взялся за ручку, чтобы открыть дверь и выйти, она быстро шагнула вперед и положила руку ему на плечо.

"Не уходи".

Чейз повернулся, разглядывая ее: желание научить его состраданию, горевшее в ее глазах еще минуту назад, исчезло.

"Пожалуйста". - Ухватившись за ремень его сумки, она стащила ее на пол. Тот факт, что он не стал сопротивляться, придал ей смелости закрыть дверь. Просунув руки под его незастегнутую куртку, она сняла ее с его плеч.

"Прости меня". - Крепко взявшись за его плечи, Камерон подтянулась, чтобы поцеловать его.

Все это время Чейз смотрел на нее. Он никогда, наверное, не научится понимать женщин: только что она готова была порвать тебя на части, и вот уже любит до беспамятства.

"Ты что, разбудила меня, чтобы заняться сексом? Могла бы просто лечь рядом в постель".

"Ты бы не проснулся". - Проведя пальцами по его волосам, она нежно наклонила его голову к себе и еще раз поцеловала. Потом отстранилась и удивленно посмотрела на него: "Ты так и будешь стоять?"

"Ты опять используешь меня... У тебя стресс, ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя расслабил".

"А что в этом плохого? Неужели ты сам не хочешь расслабиться?" - Не в силах скрыть разочарование, Камерон добавила: "Если ты не хочешь, скажи - мы можем заняться этим в другой раз".

Ее слова заставили Чейза улыбнуться. Вопреки общераспространенному мнению, он знал, что женщины не меньше мужчин любят заниматься сексом.

Неожиданно для нее он слегка нагнулся, подхватил ее на руки и понес в спальню. Она засмеялась и игриво попыталась вырваться из его объятий. Уложив ее на кровать, Чейз забрался сверху, расположив ноги по обе стороны ее бедер.

Камерон по прежнему делала вид, что хочет высвободиться, но он крепко держал ее. Быстро избавившись от собственного свитера, он снял с Камерон водолазку.

Она продолжала хихикать, даже когда он сильно сжал ее грудь все еще облаченную в черный бюстгальтер.

"Может, мне взять тебя сегодня в заложники?" - спросил Чейз, не отрывая взгляда от ее упругой груди.

"А каковы ваши условия, доктор Чейз?" - игриво спросила она.

"Полное повиновение, доктор Камерон!"

Он наклонился и стал целовать ее, крепко обхватив обеими руками за голову. Его язык глубоко проник в ее рот, пробежался по ее зубам, деснам, словно исследователь в поисках магической точки, которая заставит ее стонать. Затем он оставил ее распухшие от поцелуя губы, но только затем, чтобы продолжить свой путь дальше по ее щеке к шее и плечам.

Камерон чувствовала нежные прикосновение его губ и языка. Когда же его зубы неожиданно вонзились ей плечо, она вскрикнула. Он укусил ее!

"Чейз! Ты что с ума сошел?" - Она слегка отстранилась, чтобы взглянуть на место укуса: было понятно, что в ближайшие дни она будет ходить со следами от его зубов на плече.

"Зачем ты это сделал?" - удивленно спросила она.

Вместо ответа, Чейз смотрел на нее с вожделением: "Я хочу тебя. Прямо сейчас."

"Я тоже тебя хочу, но зачем кусаться? Как я буду теперь переодеваться в раздевалке?"

"Скажи, что это я сделал, мне все равно". - Чейза нисколько не заботил тот факт, что она была искренне расстроена.

"Хаус будет прикалываться над нами целый месяц!"

"Пожалуйста, не надо о Хаусе, иначе у меня пропадет всякое желание".

Не давая ей возможности ответить, он вернулся к своему прежнему занятию, прокладывая дорожки из поцелуев по всему ее телу. Дойдя до пупка, он слегка приподнял голову и спросил:

"Ты доверяешь мне?"

"Конечно, доверяю... О чем ты?"

"Я хочу связать тебя", – прошептал он. Чейз не знал, что им управляло в этот момент, и не хотел даже думать об этом. Возможно ситуация с заложниками повлияла на него не меньше, чем на Камерон, но чтобы расслабиться ему нужно было нечто большее, чем просто секс.

"Связать?" - Камерон не совсем понимала, что он имел в виду. - "Ты что, не шутил насчет взятия меня в заложники?"

Чейзу очень хотелось, чтобы она согласилась без лишних вопросов, но с другой стороны он понимал, что должен успокоить ее, объясниться.

"Я хочу показать тебе... каково это: быть полностью зависимым от другого человека... Как можно доверять ему настолько, чтобы дать полную власть над собой, и как получить от этого... удовольствие". - Последнее слово он произнес с усмешкой.

"Но зачем для этого связывать меня?" - Она уже знала ответ на свой вопрос.

Вместо ответа Чейз еще раз спросил: "Так ты мне доверяешь?"

Камерон всегда удивлялась, как шаг за шагом он затягивал ее все глубже и глубже в омут их взаимоотношений. Сначала это был просто секс, потом он методично добился того, что она, словно собака Павлова, ожидала его предложения во вторник. Да, она сама пришла к нему, после того как его уволили, но он сыграл немаловажную роль в ее решении. После этого он терпеливо ждал, пока она отдаст ему частичку себя, когда же она этого не сделала, он опять добился своего и опять сделал это ее руками. А сейчас он требовал от нее полного доверия, полного подчинения и взамен обещал ей удовольствие. Удовольствие, которое ей мог доставить только он. Именно за этим она возвращалась к нему снова и снова.

Камерон кивнула и еле слышно прошептала "да".

Чейз улыбнулся, легонько поцеловал ее в лоб, поднялся с кровати и направился к комоду. Пошарив в ящиках, он достал два шелковых платка.

Чейз проделывал все быстро и умело. Вскоре ее кисти были надежно привязаны к спинке кровати: узел был крепким, но в то же время не доставлял ей дискомфорта.

"Ты делал это раньше?"

Чейз ничего не ответил и опять подошел к комоду. Теперь он извлек оттуда шелковый шарф. На минуту Камерон решила, что он хочет связать ее ноги. Но он взобрался поверх нее, как прежде, нежно приподнял ее голову одной рукой, а другой накинул шарф ей на глаза и крепко завязал концы на затылке.

Понимая, что теперь она ничего не увидит, Камерон жалостливо спросила: "Может не надо? Мне так не нравится".

"Ты мне доверяешь?" - Твердый голос Чейза дал ей понять, что если она скажет "нет", то он больше никогда не предложит ей ничего подобного. Любопытство и желание поэкспериментировать взяло вверх, тем более что теперь ей стало понятно: он точно знает, что делает. Она с энтузиазмом закивала.

"Скажи это вслух".

"Да... Я доверяю тебе".

"Вот и хорошо".

Оттого что теперь она не имела возможности видеть, что он собирался делать, каждое его прикосновение ощущалось в тысячу раз острее. Он по очереди вынул ее груди из лифчика, не снимая его, и стал медленно и нежно целовать ее соски. Камерон выгнула спину, вздрогнула, и прикусила губу, чтобы не закричать. Вскоре влажность между ее ног настойчиво потребовала внимания. Ей захотелось, чтобы Чейз оставил ее соски и спустился ниже. Тем более что бедром она уже ощущала эрекцию под ширинкой его джинсов. Если бы ее руки не были связаны, она бы давно уже сорвала с него одежду и довела дело до кульминации,… но сегодня она добровольно отдала ему власть и ей оставалось лишь умолять.

"Чейз... пожалуйста... я не могу больше..."

Чейз был рад, что она не видит его самодовольную улыбку. Подразнив еще немного ее возбужденные соски, он, наконец, расстегнул на ней брюки. Не торопясь снимать их, он просунул внутрь руку и усмехнулся, нащупав ее уже влажный клитор. Под его прикосновениями она еще сильнее изогнула спину. Не давая ей времени передохнуть, он ускорил темп и через мгновение все мышцы ее тела напряглись в сильнейшем оргазме. Она несколько раз вскрикнула в экстазе. Ее бедра содрогались, но Чейз крепко удерживал их своими ногами, продолжая стимулировать ее клитор. Наконец Камерон обмякла в его руках с дурацкой блаженной улыбкой на губах, которую она сама даже не замечала.

Когда Камерон пришла в себя, она все еще ощущала вес его тела на своих бедрах.

Она приподняла голову, давая понять, что уже готова подняться. Чейз прекрасно знал, чего она хотела, но проигнорировал ее жест. Вместо этого он опустился ниже и стал стягивать с нее брюки, а заодно и трусики. Освободившись также от остатков своей одежды, он приподнял ее ноги, положил их себе на плечи и одним резким движением вошел в нее.

От неожиданности она вскрикнула, его член казался слишком большим в ее еще не растянутой вагине. Чейз двигался ритмично, каждый раз стараясь входить все глубже. Он то перекладывал ее ноги вместе на одно плечо, то наоборот раздвигал их так широко, что ей казалось, ее связки не выдержат.

Она ждала, когда же он кончит, но вместо этого он вдруг вышел из нее, оставив за собой неприятное ощущение пустоты. Разочарованный вздох вырвался у нее невольно. Она почувствовала, как Чейз бережно опустил ее ноги обратно на кровать, а затем неожиданно что-то влажное и теплое коснулось ее клитора, Она вздрогнула. И все повторилось снова.

Чейз медленно и нежно водил языком по ее клитору: иногда надавливал сильнее, заставляя Камерон выгибать спину от удовольствия, иногда еле касался, дразня ее. В такие моменты она клялась себе, что как только он ее развяжет, она задушит его. Но сейчас она в очередной раз взмолилась:

"Чейз, пожалуйста... я не смогу второй раз... пожалуйста... не надо..."

На секунду оторвавшись от ее аппетитных половых губ, он сухо произнес: "Не заставляй меня заткнуть тебе рот".

Холодный тон Чейза резко контрастировал с его теплыми губами на ее самом интимном месте. Кто разрешил ему обращаться с ней так? Она хотела снять повязку, открыть глаза и показать ему, кто главный в их взаимоотношениях, но она ничего не могла сделать. Более того, то, что она испытывала там, внизу, ужасно мешало ей рационально мыслить. В конце концов, ведь она сама согласилась на это и ей было совсем не плохо. На ее губах снова заиграла неосознанная улыбка, и очень скоро она испытала второй оргазм. Он был не слабее предыдущего, хотя и не был на него похож.

Чейз задумчиво смотрел на распластанное перед ним тело его подружки: возможно второй оргазм все же был лишним, потому что Камерон, похоже, потеряла сознание. А ему еще надо было позаботиться о своей собственной эрекции, он и так удерживался из последних сил, глядя на то, как спазмы наслаждения сотрясают тело Камерон. Но не мог же он трахать ее, когда она без чувств. С другой стороны он уже делал это однажды, когда она была под кайфом. Вообще говоря, может и хорошо, что она в отключке, учитывая то, что он собирался сделать.

Чувства постепенно стали возвращаться к ней. Сначала слух, затем осязание. Камерон была уверенна, что ее глаза были широко раскрыты, но она ничего не видела. Невольный стон вырвался из ее уст, когда она подумала, что Чейз хочет еще раз довести ее до оргазма - этого она точно не выдержит.

Внезапно она почувствовала легкое давление у заднего прохода. О боже, что он собирается делать?!

"Чейз, ты что делаешь? Я..." - _не хочу этого_. Но она не смогла произнести последние три слова, так как она уже не была уверена, чего именно она хочет. Сегодня он доказал ей, что она и понятия не имеет, от чего может получать удовольствие, и ей не оставалось ничего другого, как довериться ему вновь.

Чейз продолжал медленно растягивать ее тугой анус пальцем, используя смазку из ее влагалища. Непривычные ощущения вызывали в ней непроизвольное напряжение, и она сжимала кулаки, в очередной раз не желая быть так беспомощно связанной.

"Расслабься, так будет легче".

"Чейз..." - нерешительность в ее голосе почти заставила его передумать, но он все же решил довести дело до конца. Это ее не убьет, а если ей не понравится, они больше этим заниматься не будут.

Вскоре его вес переместился на кровати, и теперь она почувствовала, что к ее отверстию прикасалось нечто намного большее, чем просто палец.

Камерон еще раз нерешительно произнесла его имя, на что получила в ответ холодное "расслабься". Она готова была послать его куда подальше, но в этот момент он медленно, миллиметр за миллиметром, начал входить в нее, и вместо слов из ее уст вырвался стон.

Инстинктивно она попыталась отстраниться от этого страшного давления - ей казалось, что оно сейчас разорвет ее пополам, - но Чейз крепко удерживал ее ноги. Она не могла видеть его лицо, но поняла, что он уже слишком далеко, что он не сможет остановиться, даже если она начнет слезно умолять его.

Камерон попыталась расслабиться, но это оказалось чрезвычайно сложно сделать, учитывая инородный предмет, находящийся в ее заднем проходе. Теперь она прекрасно понимала, что испытывали их пациенты, когда им вводили зонд в толстый кишечник.

Вскоре Чейз перешел на стабильный ритм. Удивительно, но изначальный дискомфорт прошел и вместо него пришло приятное чувство заполненности, какое невозможно было испытать в отверстии, предназначенном для этого природой.

Учащенное дыхание и непроизвольные возгласы ее друга подсказали ей, что финал уже близко. Чейз несколько раз глубоко вошел в ее тело, и со стоном кончил, выплеснув в нее сперму. После этого он без сил повалился не нее сверху.

Камерон чувствовала и слышала, как сердце колотится его в груди. Его тяжелое дыхание в основании ее шеи посылало по ее телу мурашки. Раньше он, вероятно, показался бы ей слишком тяжелым, но сейчас вес его тела только усиливал приятное ощущение от близости контакта.

Слегка потеревшись щекой о его голову - это было одно из немногих движений, которое она могла себе позволить в таком положении - она с улыбкой спросила: "Ты собираешься развязывать меня, или нет?"

Он пробурчал "извини" и, тяжело поднявшись, одним движением снял повязку с ее глаз, а затем развязал ей руки.

Незаметно для Чейза она осмотрела свои кисти и удивилась, что на них не осталось никаких следов. Он повалился рядом с ней на живот, положив руку на ее обнаженную грудь. Она, в свою очередь, нежно погладила его по спине. Сегодня он доставил ей массу удовольствия, но ей было немного страшно от мысли о том, куда это могло их завести.

_От автора: Попробовала себя в подобном жанре впервые, поэтому ваши мнение для меня будет особо ценно! _


End file.
